Five Nights at Rex's
Five Nights at Rex's is a FNaF Fan-Game by Lord Bowser. This is one of 9 FNaR games. Story The game takes place in 1993. Main character is Ryan Smith. He's employed as a night guard at Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. This is a pizzeria where there are 4 animatronics that looks like Dinosaurs. These are: Rex The Tyrannosaurus, Spino The Spinosaurus, Bartia The Baryonyx and Ray The Velociraptor. Ryan is convinced that animatronics 'come alive' at night and start a bloody hunt for him. He must survive from 12 AM to 6 AM. Will he succeed? Description Welcome to your new summer job at Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Rex The Tyrannosaurus, of course, and his three friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night, however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Rex The Tyrannosaurus or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Rex's? Animatronics Rex The Tyrannosaurus Rex is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Rex's and Five Nights at Rex's 2. He provides children entertainment on stage together with Spino and Bartia. During the night he like the rest of the animatronics are moving around the pizzeria. At this, seeing the night guard, he tries to catch him and put him in another Rex suit while killing him. It is a bit more menacing than he's friends. Rex is a two-legged, green Animatronic-Tyrannosaurus. He holds a microphone in his right hand, which has two fingers as his real counterpart. He has also, like the rest of the animatronics, long tail that he can move. His eyes have a vertical line (typical for reptiles). Their normal color is yellow, but sometimes you can note on the cameras, that they are red. The whole animatronic is covered with hard material, and the mouth has sharp teeth (these from endoskeleton and from the mask too). He makes a sounds of Tyranosaurus from Jurassic Park. Spino The Spinosaurus Spino is one of five antagonists at Five Nights at Rex's. During the day, together with Rex and Bartia, they entertain children. At night, however, acts like the rest of animatronics. He tries to find the player and then inserts it into Rex's costume, killing him. Spino is covered with hard material, purple Animatronic-Spinosaurus with yellow eyes. On his back he has a sail, a long muzzle and three toes on his hands and feet, just like his real counterpart. He has, like the rest of the animatronics, long tail that he can move. Like other animatronics, he has sharp endoskeleton's teeth and a mask's one too. During the day, on the stage he's holding a red bass guitar. He makes a sounds of Crocodile and Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park 3. Bartia The Baryonyx Bartia is one of five antagonists at Five Nights at Rex's. She occurs on stage like Spino and Rex and delivers all the children to the pizza tables. During the night as the rest of the robots try to find the player and put him in Rex's outfit, killing him. Bartia is a yellow-brown animatronic in Baryonyx's hard material costume with yellow eyes, long muzzle (with sharp teeth in the mask and in the endoskeleton), long neck and three fingers on the palm and feet. The whole body has yellow and creamy spots. There are blue spots around her eyes. She has a bib on the chest with the words 'Let's eat!'. In her left hand she holds a pink muffin with eyes. She makes a sounds of Crocodile and Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park. Ray The Velociraptor Ray is one of the antagonists at Five Nights at Rex's. His first location is the Raptor Base, from where he slowly comes out and then runs to the Office where the player is located, if too rarely he looks at the camera. His outfit is a blue Velociraptor with sharp teeth. It has in some places visible robot's endoskeleton, because the "material" of the outfit is destroyed. Not only does his look indicate that he is broken. On the placard in front of his stage is "Sorry! Out of order", but the inscription changes to "I AM!" (IT'S ME!), when Ray comes out from behind the curtain. He makes a sounds of Velociraptors from Jurassic Park. Golden Rex Golden Rex is an animatronic that appears in Five Nights at Rex's. It's a golden, mysterious version of Rex The Tyrannosaurus. He looks like Rex. His colors change. He's yellow-gold. His position is sitting, as if he fell, although (probably) endoskeleton is, and his mouth is wide open like Ray. The other color was also the microphone. The microphone, on the brighter side, has a shade of darker blue. The eyes are empty except for red dots, which is natural for endoskeleton, whose animatronic (probably) does not have, which makes him more mysterious. The whole figure is covered with shadow. To this, as with the predecessor, he has sharp teeth in the mask and in the endoskeleton. Golden Rex starts on the poster on camera 2B. After closing the camera, you can see him in our office and after a few seconds you will see Rex's photo and inscription IT'S ME. If we do not react before this view, reopening the camera, Golden Rex will kill us, which will disable the game. He can be active in every night, but rarely. He makes a sounds of Tyranosaurus from Jurassic Park, but lower. Mechanics Cameras You must watch cameras to know, where animatronics are. Doors You have a two metal doors in the office. When you will turn on lights by pressing white buttons and you will see any animatronic, then close the door by pressing red buttons. Nights Night 1 "Hello, hello? Em... I wanted to record a message to help you get used to this job. Em... I was working at this pizzeria in front of you. I finished my last week so... I know it might be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there is no here's what to worry about. You're good at it, so let's focus on helping finish your week. Ok? My name is Red and I'm your "Phone Guy". Em, let's see ... first of all there is an introduction from the pizzeria that I should read. So, welcome to Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. A magical place where children and adults come to experience unforgettable impressions! We are not responsible for personal injury. If something is discovered the missing person will be found 90 days or earlier. Bla, bla, bla. Now it sounds terrible, but I know there's nothing to worry about. Well, animatronics are unpredictable at night, but is it my fault? No. I may be irritable that night. So, remember, these animatronics have a special place in the hearts of children so we have to show them some respect. So as you've probably noticed, that robots can move around during the night. Em... Something happens to their mechanisms when they are off too long. Em, they used to be able to walk during the day, but then it happened - The Bite of '87. It's amazing that a man can live without a frontal lobe, you know? Now, something about your security. The only risk of being a night watcher here is that animatronics may not consider you a person. You will remind them of an endoskeleton in which there is no costume yet, and that is against the rules. Most likely they will try to force you into Rex's costume. Umm... It would not be so bad if the costumes were not filled with beams, wires and animatronics equipment well yet endoskeleton, especially in the vicinity of the face, so you can imagine that holding something like that could cause slight discomfort... and death. Uhh... Your head may be slightly visible in the costume, but only when someone is close... Yeah, they did not mention you when you wrote it. But, hey! The first day should be simple. I'll talk to you tomorrow, uh, check your camera and remember to close the door only when it's absolutely necessary. You need to save energy. Fine. Good night. " It's the easiest night in the game. Only Spino and Bartia are active. Night 2 "Emm... Hello? Hello? Emm... If you listen to it, it means that you lasted till day two. Congratulations! I will not be talking today too long since Rex and his group are in the habit of being more active during the week. Emm... It would be a good idea to look after the cameras when I tell you to make sure are everyone in their place, you know... Emm... The most interesting thing is that Rex does not go out of the scene too often. I heard that he became more active in the dark, so... Hey! There is another reason to save energy, is not it? Heh... I also want to emphasize how important it is to light the lights at the door. In your view of the camera, some areas are invisible to those at the door. So if you can not find something... or someone on your cameras. Remember to check the lights. Emm... You can only have a few seconds to react... Emm... No, there's some danger to you, of course. I'm not suggesting anything. Emm... Besides... Emm... Check the curtain in the Raptor Area from time to time. The character from there differs from the others because it becomes more active when the cameras are turned on for too long. The character from there differs from the others because it becomes more active when the cameras are turned on for too long. He maybe don't like to be watched, I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control... Emm... See you!" This night is a little more difficult. Spino, Bartia and Ray are active. Night 3 "You guys are doing it right! Most people have not survived so long, you know what I mean, In any case, I will not take you too much time, things start to be true that night. Uh ... Hey, listen, I got an idea: when you get caught and you want to avoid getting into Rex's costume, uhh, try playing the dead! You know, just pretend. There is a chance, uh, that they will think you are an empty costume. Again, if you think you are an empty costume ... maybe they will try to put Endoskeleton into you. I wonder how it will work. Do not worry. It is best not to get caught. Okay, I'm leaving you. See you on the other side." This night is a little hard. All animatronics become active. Night 4 "Hello, hello? Hey!, wow day four... I knew you could do it. Hey listen... I can not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's bad night for me. Umm... I'm a little glad that I recorded those messages for you *cough* when I had the opportunity. H-hey make me happy: maybe sometimes, eh, can you sometimes look at these costumes behind the scenes? (Backroom) I-I-I have always wondered what's in these heads... (Rex's sounds is heard) You know... (Crocodile sounds can be heard, probably Bartia or Spino) Oh no... (At this point, the Golden Rex sound comes out as jumpscare.) " This nights is difficult. All animatronics are more aggressive. Night 5 Here is the voice of animatronics with a darker, more demonic sound. This night is extremely difficult, even when the player is skilled. All animatronics are very active and Ray often hits the left door (if the player closes them). This may also lead to the end of the energy, which results in Rex The Tyrannosaurus visiting us. In addition, the player receives first star after completing 5 night. Night 6 This is a bonus and a canonical night in Five Nights at Rex's. It's unlocked after night 5. Night 6 is considered as the most difficult night to overcome (except 4/20 in Custom Night). All animatronics are very active, and the player must be careful to finish that night. Unlike the previous night, there's no phone at start of the night. Upon completion, the player will see a slightly modified version of the payout screen which now says "You deserved an overtime!" As an additional line of text as well as a 50 cents rise. The check is also green as before and the date is 6-24-93. The player will also receive the title "Employee of the Month" and not "Valued Employee". When you return to the main menu, below the "6 night" option is Custom Night which allows you to set A.I. All animatronics (except Golden Rex, according to some, this is due to the fact that Golden Rex is probably hallucination). In addition, the player receives second star after completing 6 night. Custom Night/Night 7 Custom Night is the last night, allowing the player to set the level of animatronics (AI - Animatronic's Intensivity). It is unlocked after 6 nights but only in FNaR 1 and 2. The player has the ability to set the level of difficulty of each animatronic (except Golden Rex). The player can set the level of all animatronics from 0 to 20. This will increase the difficulty. After the end of 7 nights, Ryan gets dismissed. He is released for manipulating animatronics (AI settings), lack of professionalism (probably screaming), and smell (sweat). 20/20/20/20 Mode Called "4/20 mode" is the most difficult setting in the game. All animatronics are very active and survival is extremely difficult. In this mode at 5AM there will be cutscene, which in power runs out, and in left door you see Rex's red eyes, and you escape the right door. You go to the Dining Area and you hear something. You hide under the table and you see golden animatronic's feet, which after a while standing at the table, he goes on. Then you come out from bottom of the table and you run to the exit door. You turn around and Golden Rex opens his mouth, he jumpscare you (different jumpscare than from the game) and appears black screen. After 5 seconds on the screen appears a clipping from the newspaper that says Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza is closed due of finding Ryan Smith injured. In addition, the player receives third star after completing 20/20/20/20 Mode. Extras Animatronics The player can view here images showing full animatronics' bodies with the info about them. Jumpscares Here the player can view all animatronics' jumpscares. Trivia * Animatronics that appear in this game are not possessed by the souls of the murdered children. * Golden Rex isn't hallucination. * Night 6 and 7 are canonical. Category:Games